General Zarov
General Archimedes Hercules Zarov is a Dwarf Hunter of considerable skill. Early Life and Military Service Zarov was born into a long and celebrated military family. His father, Colonel Ulysses Zarov, was an eccentric commander who spent much more time on safari than on the battlefield. Archimedes was an only child, and consequently spent a great deal of time with his father out hunting the largest and most dangerous game they could find. After his father perished whilst dragon-hunting, Zarov crossed the sea and joined the military properly so that he could follow in his father's footsteps. He moved up the ranks quickly due to his family heritage and superb sharshooting. It is said that while on the range, the only time Zarov ever missed a target was when he "accidentally" shot a rival who was proctoring the test. He became a general before ever seeing combat. During his first war, Zarov's eyes were open to a whole new manner of combat. This was no ordinary safari, where one lay in wait and took potshots at unsuspecting beasts, this was a safari where your targets shot back! Zarov considered war to be "good sport", and truly, his exploits were legendary on the battlefield. A consummate warrior, he would often charge into the front lines ahead of his troops in order to deliver the first blow upon the enemy. By the end of the war, Zarov was decked with medals for bravery and valor, but left wanting more. During peacetime he would busy himself with exotic safaris, archaeological exploration, and treasure hunting, but would always return to fight when war broke out. Madness It was during Zarov's final official war that some of his troops began to notice a change within him. He had complained that his safaris were no longer challenging, and that he was looking for a new, more exciting manner of beast to hunt. Zarov seemed to enter combat now with a frenzied bloodlust that hadn't been seen before, flinging himself into the fray with wild abandon and manic cheers. He would grow restless when not actively engaged in combat, and to some of his men it seemed like he would go looking for a fight even if one could have been avoided. Zarov finally snapped on a morning when his phalanx had taken some enemy rebels hostage and forced them to surrender. From the journal of his Lieutenant at the time: "The General lined them all up, told them to put their hands above their heads and begin marching. They weren''t even proper soliders, just farmers trying to defend their fields...some of them couldn't have been more than 20 winters, for gods' sake. When they reached the top of the hill, I asked him if we were taking them to the prisoner of war camp, but he just smiled at me-this horrible animal smile, it was like a wolf's. I'll never forget it. he told me that he'd had a better idea, and bellowed "Now RUN!" while firing his blunderbuss into the air. The poor sods broke rank and scattered all over the field. I ran up, i asked him...were we letting them go? He snarled and pushed me aside, I didn't even have time to...he lifted his gun to his eye and shot the nearest one clean through the back at twenty meters. He laughed...he laughed, and he kept shooting. Kept shooting til all of them were dead. The whole field was red with blood, and he just kept laughing..."'' Zarov was eventually subdued by his own troops and dishonorably discharged. Retiring to his family's private cabana in the South Silver Sea, Zarov began rounding up game in order that his safaris might continue indefintely. Reports came in from different areas that Zarov was supposedly rounding up people on his island, explorers and shipwreck victims, in order to hunt them as well, promising them their supposed freedom in exchange for agreeing to play his game. Until the day four legendary heroes who had been marooned on the island ended up turning the tables and capturing him, none had succeeded. Characteristics and Personality Zarov sports a burly set of muttonchops and a mustache that he keeps impeccably groomed. He is rarely seen without his trademark monocle and pith helmet, and prefers to dress in his usual safari khakis or military uniform. He carries a blunderbuss of his own design, designed to be as deadly at long range as it is in close quarters. Until his mind snapped, Zarov was an amazing military strategist, if a bit old-fashioned and blustering. He was quite fond of waffling on about his escapades, and grew rather impatient if someone in the room hadn't heard of him. A great lover of adventure and the outdoors, Zarov is an incredibly prolific cartographer, responsible for charting large swaths of previously unexplored areas of the world. Since his snap, Zarov seems to become more and more animal-like every day. He will frequently takes his meals raw, and stalks the hallways of his manor when not out hunting. Trivia *Zarov's first successful safari hunt ended with him bagging a baby unicorn. Category:characters Category:villains Category:npcs Category:Campaign: Family Matters Category:dwarves Category:rangers Category:chaotic evil Category:military Category:dead characters